


Your Sad Eyes Take and Own Me

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, takes place during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: Carmilla shows up at Dracula's castle with a new fledgling in tow.
Relationships: Carmilla (Castlevania)/Reader
Kudos: 87





	Your Sad Eyes Take and Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in early 2019, and it has been sitting untouched in my drafts since then. As such, some details are inconsistent with s3.
> 
> It ends at a perhaps somewhat awkward point, but I doubt I'll ever add any more to this. I found it when I was cleaning out my documents and it seemed like a waste to let it rot in my scrap file, so I decided to post it as-is.

~ Your Sad Eyes Take and Own Me ~

"Why are you late?" Dracula asks, his voice cold as he scowls down at Carmilla from his throne.

His eyes drift slightly to the right, and his scowl deepens as he takes in the sight of you standing next to her. You quail under his gaze and press closer to your mistress's side.

Carmilla lays a comforting arm around your shoulders.

Seeming entirely undisturbed by Dracula's foul temper, she answers, "I had things to take care of at home first. Securing my territory... villagers with torches and pitchforks... my latest fledgling had a rough transition... that sort of thing, you know." She gives an elegant shrug.

You can't help but notice that Dracula is still leveling a disapproving glare in your direction, despite the reason for your presence being (somewhat) explained. You thought becoming a vampire was going to be the answer to all your problems, but standing here in Dracula's court, in front of the Lord of Vampires himself, you feel just as small and stupid and useless and _afraid_ as you did on the worst days of your human life.

"But why did you bring her _with_ you?" a strident male voice calls out from the crowd.

You cringe into Carmilla's side at this protest against your presence.

Your mistress turns her head and snaps, "What the fuck do you think I should have done? Left her alone with people she barely knows, so soon after her turning? Should I entrust her introduction to our society to my soldiers while I'm away?"

You sneak a glance at the person she's yelling at - a rough-looking red-haired vampire, who looks like he's gearing up to respond in kind.

You _just can't_ , everything is too much, and suddenly you're folding in on yourself. You're not standing at Carmilla's side as a vampire anymore, you're a snow leopard crouched at her feet, your lengthy tail lashing spasmodically.

"Enough," Dracula says, forestalling any further argument between his generals. "Carmilla and... your fledgling. Come, I'll speak with you in private."

You slink along beside your mistress as she follows Dracula. Once you're in the hallway, out of sight of the other generals, Carmilla leans down and scoops you up into her arms as if you weigh no more than a common housecat.

She makes it seem so effortless... but she's been a vampire for centuries, and you were only turned a week ago. The increase in strength is one of the things about your vampire body that you're still not used to yet.

 _Even with all these amazing new powers, inside I'm still just the same stomped-on little soul as I've ever been_.

Carmilla is the only person in your entire life who has ever protected you. When you were human, all you ever wanted was for someone to love and protect you. Now that you've been rescued from that pathetic existence, you want to become a vampire who is worthy of the time and attention your savior has invested in you.

You're drawn out of your thoughts as the three of you arrive in Dracula's study. The door closes behind you, seemingly of its own accord... although, after a moment, you realize that Dracula probably did that with some sort of telekinetic power.

The vampire lord slumps down in his chair before the fire and, not sounding very interested in the answer, asks, "Can she change back?"

" _Can_ you change back?" Carmilla redirects the question to you.

You're not even sure how you took this form in the first place. You started having a panic attack out there in the War Room, but instead of hyperventilating, you just... kind of... imploded? You don't know how to communicate that to your mistress though, or even how to move your muscles in this form to give some approximation of a negative response that she would understand.

However, it seems she can read the answer in your eyes, for she looks up from your feline face and says to Dracula, "I don't think she understands _how_ to transform. I've barely had time to teach her the basics, much less explore more advanced powers."

~end~


End file.
